John on the run
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: A one-shot that focuses on John and his dog after the events of John Wick: Chapter 2.


**I don't own any characters. John Wick belongs to Summit Entertainment.**

* * *

As John and his dog found a place to hide , he wondered for what seemed to be the billionth time how he did get here? Then he remembered how that jerk of a gangster forced him back into the lifestyle and made him kill again all thanks to that accursed blood marker and though he had gotten his revenge, John Wick was in a place that no one would want to be in, hunted by the entire criminal underworld.

As the assassin looked around his surroundings, he spotted some nearby clothes that had been hung out to dry. After making sure that no one else was watching and that his dog was quiet, John called on all of his skills and crept towards the laundry line, however just as he was almost there, he suddenly heard gunshots coming from all sides. Without wasting a second, John jumped out of the way and ducked behind several trash cans. Then he grabbed a lid and threw it at the assassins as fast and as hard as he could. As if it was straight out of a movie, the lid hit several of the hired assassins, threw them towards the right side of the alleyway and knocked them out cold.

As the rest of the now stunned assassins turned to look at their fallen brethren in shock, John took advantage of the situation and threw several more trash can lids at his attackers. During the chaos of trying to avoid the various lids of doom, John noticed that several of their guns had dropped their weapons in the chaos. In spite of himself, John couldn't help but think _idiots_ as he smirked. Once again, John drew on all his assassin skills as he picked up a trash can cover in one hand and a nearby long stick in the other hand. Using the trash can lid as a shield, John crawled towards a nearby gun as quietly as he could before using the stick in the other hand to bring the gun closer to him. As the assassin carefully dragged the gun closer to him, he prayed _Please don't let it go off and shoot someone. Please don't let it go off and shoot someone._

By a shear miracle, the gun didn't go off and John had his weapon. Feeling lucky, John picked up the gun and fired it into the group of assassins. Soon, John made quick work of them and before he knew it, all of the assassins were lying dead. John quickly hurried over to his dog before them hurried over to the clothing line and grabbed as many clothes that fit him as he could, packed them away and hurried down the street.

As John Wick hurried down the road, he bumped into a woman dressed in black who yelled "Hey, watch where you're going Jackass!"

John's dog growled at the rude woman, but the man himself, ignored her, he had bigger things to worry about. As he walked the crowd, the former assassin spotted several young couples and families all of them came up to him and asked about his dog. All the children loved the puppy and begged their parents to let them have one, some said yes and others said no. As John looked them all, he thought of his late wife, Helen and the life they could've had together if fate hadn't taken Helen away from him. Then just as things were starting to get better with Daisy, those punks broke into his home, stole his car and killed Daisy, the last gift that his dear Helen had given him. That was enough to temporarily come out of retirement and seek vengeance.

After he got his vengeance, John adopted a new dog and hoped to go backhoe retirement in peace. Sadly that was not meant to be, since John's rampage of revenge reached that wretched Santino D'Antonio's ears and that gave him the idea to force John out of retirement. John and his new dog had only enjoyed four days of rest and getting to know one another when Santino appeared on John's doorstep with a demand that John go to Rome and kill his sister Gianna so that Santino could gain a seat at the High Table, the top criminal organization in the underworld. If it were up to the now on the run killer, John would've refused, but alas, John had made a blood oath with the jerk back in his assassin days and once one made a blood oath in the underworld, there was no turning back. So John did as he asked, but was he was angry that he had forced out of retirement again so John vowed vengeance on Santino and would not stop until he got, which he did!

Sadly, the place where John took his vengeance was at the Continental, a hotel for criminals and one of the biggest rules was that it was forbidden to conduct personal business on the grounds of the hotel and the punishment for doing so was death. Thankfully for John, the owners and managers of the Continental liked him, so they gave him his dog back and gave a five minute head start before they placed a bounty on his head. So here was John with his dog, hiding in this city.

Then he was brought out of his thoughts with a little girl's voice saying "What's your doggie's name?"

John blinked as he saw a little blonde haired girl and a woman who appeared to be her mother approach him.

"His name is Keanu." John replied with a small smile. On the inside, he was guarded. One hand it was highly unlikely that any of the assassins out for his bounty would try to kill him out in the open and in front of all these witnesses. On the other hand, any one of the assassins after him could easily kill him from a distance without harming anyone else in the crowd, still he knew that not many residents of the criminal underworld wouldn't care if they hurt a group of innocent bystanders in an effort to get to him. Not wanting to endanger, the group of people, his dog and himself any longer, John politely said goodbye and hurried down the street with his dog.

* * *

As the man and his dog walked down the streets, a new thought entered his head. _Where are we going to spend the night?_ The former assassin wondered as he looked at his beloved pet. As he thought long and hard. He decided that he had no choice but to find a motel for him and his dog.

Sometime later, John and his dog were checking in at the _Good Times_ _Inn_.

"How long will you be staying with us?" The Clerk at the desk inquired.

"Only for the evening." John replied evenly.

The Clerk nodded her head in acknowledgment as she wrote down John's name in the guest booklist. Once that was done, the clerk handed John his room keys.

A few moments later, John and his dog Keanu had settled themselves into their room for the night just as John had finished locking up all the doors and windows. Then he turned to Keanu and asked "So, what would you like for dinner, boy?"

Keanu just simply wagged his tail in delight.

As John prepared dinner for himself and Keanu, he suddenly heard approaching footsteps. At once, John became alert and hid Keanu in the bathroom.

"Stay quiet boy." John warned as he locked the bathroom door.

As John grabbed a lamp and slowly crept towards the window, the sound of gun shots went off as the former assassin jumped behind his bed. Thinking quickly, John Wick searched the desk-draw and found a straw and several sewing needles.

John ducked behind the bed, stuffed the straw with the needles. Lifting his head up, John put the straw in his mouth as his eyes darted in search of the culprit. As soon as spotted the bounty hunter, John blew into the straw and fired the needles! Right away, they hit their target who quickly dropped dead.

For a moment, John allowed himself to feel a brief sense of satisfaction of hitting his target and then he remembered that he had a huge bounty on his head.

 _Okay, time to check out now._ John thought to himself. With that, the assassin quickly hurried towards the bathroom and unlocked the door. Keanu leapt up to greet him with several affectionate licks.

"Down boy." John ordered. At his owner's words, Keanu quickly sat himself down.

Then, John grabbed Keanu's leash, hooked it on his loyal dog's collar and hurried downstairs to the main lobby with the key.

* * *

Soon John and Keanu had quickly checked themselves out and had found themselves back on the street again.

 _Damn those bounty hunters! Damn D'Atonino for dragging me back into this life! Damn Wilson for placing that huge bounty on my head! Damn them all!_ John thought to himself in frustration.

Sometimes he wondered if taking his vengeance on D'Atonino was even worth it. Then, the former assassin felt a lick on his right hand. John then looked down to see Keanu rubbing up against his hand. In spite of everything, John Wick couldn't help but smile at his dog. Keanu knew just how to make him feel better.

After a quick pat on the head and looking around to make sure that they weren't brining followed, John took Keanu and disappeared into the crowd. Where would they go from here? Where would they end up? Would they ever be safe again? As long as John and Keanu had each other they could get through anything and for now that seemed to be enough.

* * *

 **Yes, I named the dog Keanu.**

 **Anyway, what do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
